The present invention relates to fluid pressure control devices for vehicle braking systems, and more particularly to an improved fluid pressure control device of the type which comprises an inertia-controlled cut-off valve for interrupting fluid communication between a master cylinder and rear wheel brake cylinders at a deceleration in excess of a predetermined value.